L'Ange Noir
by Cellenia
Summary: Un crossover sur l'univers qui m'a bercé depuis ma plus tendre enfance : Disney !    Romance, drame, humour, action, aventure, il y en a pour tous les goûts !
1. Prologue

**The Dark Angel**

**Introduction**

_Il faisait noir... Froid... Ali se sentait mal à l'aise... Il semblait qu'elle était dans une sorte de grotte... Malgré qu'elle ne pouvait les voir, elle sentait de nombreux regards posés sur elle... Des regards lourds et mauvais... Elle entendait également des voix, mais ne parvenait pas à les comprendre..._

« Viens à nous... Ange Noir... »

_C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à distinguer... Elle voulait hurler, savoir à qui elle avait affaire, ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche... Les voix s'éloignaient, elle souhaitait courir les rejoindre, mais rien à faire... Elle était seule dans cet univers pesant... Ou presque..._

_Une main ferme, sortie de nulle part, se posait sur son épaule... Ali, effrayée, tournait son visage vers l'individu... Mis à part deux yeux jaunes perçants, elle ne le voyait pas..._

« Patience, Ange Noir... Bientôt... Très bientôt... »

_Elle désirait lui en demander plus, mais il posait un doigt sur ses lèvres... Se sentant rougir et incapable de réagir, elle se laissait faire quand il l'accolait à lui... Son corps était puissamment bâti et grand, et dégageait une chaleur très agréable... Elle souhaitait réagir, mais n'en avait pas la force... Ni même le désir... Son souffle chaud se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses lèvres... Il allait..._

« Mademoiselle Naomi ! Réveillez-vous ! »

_En un instant, la jeune femme se retrouva comme aspirée en arrière. Elle voulut tendre les bras vers cet étranger, mais elle ne put l'atteindre, et disparut dans les ténèbres..._

« REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! hurla la voix extérieure. »

_A moitié en sueur, Ali se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Penchée au-dessus de son lit, Mme Harpie (Dont le nom était approprié à cette vieille aux cheveux blancs attachés en chignon serré, et habillée comme dans les années 40), la surveillante principale, la secouait brutalement, criant :_

« Enfin ! Cela fait une heure que vous devriez être réveillée ! Petite mal-élevée ! Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous changer ! »

_Puis elle sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Soupirant tristement, Ali s'assit sur son lit, passant une main sur son visage ; elle devina ce qui s'était passé : les pestes avec qui elle partageait sa chambre avaient bien fait exprès de ne pas la réveiller, afin qu'elle se fasse bien engueuler... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents l'envoient dans cette colonie de vacance...? _

_Elle finit par se lever, alla se faire un rapide brin de toilette, enfila un T-Shirt rouge, un jean et des baskets, et se coiffa. Quand elle eût fini, elle se contempla dans la glace de l'armoire commune ; elle se trouvait si... laide... Des cheveux auburn mi-longs, des yeux marrons en amande, d'épais sourcils, un visage long, des lèvres rosées et fines et des lunettes cuivrées ; le haut de son corps était assez bien construit (Une poitrine généreuse et une taille fine), mais était gâché par de grosses fesses et jambes... Son entourage lui disait qu'elle avait un air à la Jennifer Lopez... Que nenni... Le reste des personnes l'appelait « LA mocheté » …_

_En plus d'un physique désavantageux, son caractère l'avait toujours rendu impopulaire : des goûts particuliers, une voix de crécelle, une certaine stupidité... A cause de cela, elle était « L'alien » , « La schizo » … Depuis peu, elle n'avait plus de réels amis... Du moins matériels... Si elle tentait une approche, on la jetait... Cet écart l'avait rendu solitaire... Presque parano... Elle souffrait d'être seule, mais ne voulait déranger personne... Après tout, qui voudrait devenir ami avec un monstre...? Qui pourrait jamais aimer un monstre...? Cette colonie de vacances n'était pas différente : après une petite bourde de sa part, des poufs s'étaient empressées de l'humilier, de mettre sur son dos une sale réputation... Ce qui devait être le rêve auvergnate s'était transformé en cauchemar..._

_En parlant de rêve... Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle faisait ce même songe, qui paraissait si réel... Y avait-il un sens caché...? N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence...? Et cet homme qui voulait la... Bref... Qui était-il...? Ces yeux jaunes... Bizarrement, cela lui paraissait... familier... Et... Qui était l'Ange Noir...? Mais elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard : si elle était en retard, Mme Harpie le lui ferait amèrement regretter !_

_Elle courut sans perdre une minute dans les couloirs du château style Renaissance qui abritait la colonie. Pas le temps de manger, ses camarades devaient déjà être dehors ! Rejoignant la cour, elle y retrouva l'ensemble du groupe, et se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur. Mais plusieurs personnes s'en rendirent compte et se moquèrent d'elle... Ali détourna le regard, préférant laisser passer..._

_La matinée équitation se passa à peu près bien, malgré les moqueries de certains de ses camarades quand elle trottait. Rien ne valait l'air auvergnate pour se changer les idées ! Mais, bizarrement, quand le repas arriva, elle eût comme un pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait arriver... Était-ce encore un excès de paranoïa...? Elle préféra se reconcentrer sur ses frites : mieux valait ne pas gâcher ce début de journée avec ses idées noires..._

_Arriva alors l'heure de repos. Plutôt joyeuse, elle se redirigea vers sa chambre commune ; quand elle ouvrit la porte... le cauchemar reprit... En effet, ses quatre camarades de chambre, quatre blondes se nommant Veronique, Julie, Stacie et Katie, toutes riant méchamment, s'amusaient à étaler par terre ses affaires, ses draps, etc... Tout cela, à nouveau, par pure méchanceté..._

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Cria Ali, pâle.

Tiens, voilà la schizo ! Rit Stacie .

En plus d'être une alien, elle est conne et bigle ! Ajouta avec sarcasme Veronique. »

_La jeune femme voulut les empêcher de continuer, mais Katie l'attrapa par les épaules, l'immobilisant en lui faisant en même temps mal._

« Bouge pas la morue, on a pas fini !

Pourquoi faites-vous cela ! Sanglota-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait !

T'es bizarre, voilà pourquoi... répondit froidement Julie. »

_Écarquillant les yeux, elle ne put rien ajouter, trop choquée. Voilà ce qui arrivait à ceux qui étaient différents... Valait-il mieux abandonner sa personnalité pour être acceptée...? Le visage baissé, Ali ne put qu'assister à cette horreur... ne sachant pas que le pire restait à venir..._

« Oh la vache ! Les filles, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'écria Stacie. »

_En constatant sa découverte, la jeune femme devint encore plus pâle ; en renversant son lit, les filles avaient découvert ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux : des dessins représentant ses personnages favoris, à savoir les méchants de Disney. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait été bercé par ces histoires merveilleuses, les connaissait toutes, et à continuait à les regarder avec grand plaisir, malgré qu'elle avait 18 ans ; et plus elle grandissait, plus elle se sentait proche de ces êtres... Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas, comme elle, incompris, rejetés...? Les dessiner l'avait toujours apaisé et rendu heureuse... Découvrir ce secret revenait, pour elle, à un sacrilège..._

_D'une voix désespérée, Ali s'exclama :_

« Non ! N'y touchez pas !

Hahahahaha ! se moqua fortement Katie. A ton âge, regarder encore Kristey !

C'est DISNEY ! rétorqua rageusement la jeune femme. »

_Ses camarades la fixèrent avec des sourcils haussés, avant de reprendre de plus belle leurs fous rires. Des larmes de haine et de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues ; elles n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de ce qu'elle aimait... C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle... C'était comme briser ses rêves... Ce qui la maintenait encore heureuse..._

_Souhaitant l'achever, Veronique ajouta :_

« En plus, c'est super moche ! T'as aucun talent !

De telles horreurs ne devraient même pas exister ! Acquiesça Julie. Les filles, j'ai une idée : débarrassons-nous en ! »

_Le souffle coupé, Ali hoqueta. Se débarrasser de son travail...? De sa passion...? Jamais, plutôt mourir ! S'agenouillant devant elles, elle hurla de peur :_

« Non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Ne faites pas ça !

Mais elle est vraiment pathétique ! S'indigna Stacy. A croire qu'elle est amoureuse de ces gus ! Déchirons-les ! »

_Le cri d'horreur que poussa Ali lorsqu'elles détruisirent les précieux papiers se répercuta dans tout le château. Tout ce qu'elle aimait... devint miettes... Pour lui briser encore plus le cœur, les 4 pestes jetèrent les morceaux par la fenêtre, les faisant s'éparpiller aux 4 vents. Elles continuèrent leurs rires sarcastiques, tandis qu'Ali tenait son visage entre ses mains, pleurant silencieusement. C'étaient... des monstres... Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça...? Elles étaient... ignobles..._

_Lentement, elle se releva, et un regard noir, rempli de rage pure, se posa sur elles. Réellement surprises, elles se stoppèrent net... et n'eurent pas le temps de voir un violent coup de poing se fracasser sur le nez de Katie, qui se brisa net en deux et pissa le sang. Horrifiées par cette soif de vengeance, elles hurlèrent de terreur, reculant ; Ali voulut s'occuper d'elles... mais une voix la stoppa..._

« Est-ce vous qui faites tout ce boucan, jeunes fi... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BAZAR ? »

_Écarquillant les yeux, elle se retourna, contemplant une Mme Harpie plus qu'horripilée par le spectacle devant elle. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'eût pas le temps de s'expliquer..._

« C'est Ali, Mme Harpie ! commença Veronique.

Quand on est arrivée dans notre chambre, elle était en train de tout saccager ! Continua Stacy. On a essayé de la raisonner, mais elle a commencé à nous insulter !

Regardez ce qu'elle a même fait à Katie ! Acheva la dernière. »

_La concernée, faisant semblant de pleurer, affichait un air de martyr ; Ali avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer : elles faisaient tout pour lui attirer des ennuis !_

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Madame, vous devez me croire, ce sont elles qui essayent de me faire porter le chapeau ! Elles... »

_La gifle qu'elle reçut fut phénoménale, et très douloureuse. Il lui resta même une trace de griffures ; bouche bée, elle fixa une surveillante au regard méprisant, qui siffla :_

« Taisez-vous, petite garce. Je viens d'avoir la preuve que vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite schizophrène... Croyez-moi, je ferai en sorte que vos parents vous envoient là où est votre place : dans un asile ! »

_Son coeur faillit bien s'arrêter. Un... asile...? Pour un événement dont elle était la victime...? C'était injuste... Ses yeux remplis de larmes lui permettaient de voir les 4 pestes sourire avec méchanceté. Elles seules méritaient d'être jugées... Serrant les poings et tremblant, Ali serra les dents et, retrouvant son regard flamboyant, siffla d'une voix sombre :_

« Je vous... déteste... Vous êtes des monstres... Vous seules méritez l'asile... Tout ça par pure méchanceté... Vous ignorez... ce que je... ressens... Je vous hais... JE VOUS HAIS ! »

_Et ne se préoccupant pas des hurlements de protestation de la vieille, elle s'enfuit de la chambre en courant, ne cessant jamais de pleurer. Elle ne le sut que beaucoup plus tard, mais au moment où elle quitta la pièce avec rage, les cinq furent victimes d'un violent saignement de nez..._

_Mais Ali courait, s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de ce lieu infâme. Elle courut longtemps, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle... S'écroulant au sol, elle laissa libre cours à sa tristesse, pleurant pendant de longues minutes. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres du château, au centre d'une prairie verdoyante, mais qu'importe... Au moins, ici, elle était seule... Loin de tout ça..._

« Je... Je n'en peux plus... finit-elle par murmurer. »

_Toute sa vie n'était tournée qu'autour du chagrin... Elle n'avait pas d'amis, et sa famille devait en avoir assez d'elle... Elle dérangeait... Elle n'était qu'une nuisance pour tous... Elle ne méritait même pas de vivre..._

_D'une voix brisée, Ali s'époumona :_

« J'en ai assez de cette vie ! FAITES QUE TOUT S'ARRETE ! »

_Ses poings se fracassèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'elle finit dans un murmure, tremblant :_

« Laissez-moi mourir... »

_Tout plutôt que continuer ça... Fermant les yeux, elle se mit en position fœtus et, épuisée, finit par s'endormir... Un sommeil sans songes la gagna... ce qui l'empêcha d'assister à une suite... irréel..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruissement de l'herbe se fit plus important, et les pierres volcaniques paraissaient... trembler... Un peu plus loin du corps endormi, la terre semblait plus troublée... et s'ouvrir ! Oui, le sol s'ouvraient légèrement en deux, sur un escalier sale et lugubre plongeant dans les bas-fonds ! De là, deux petits êtres en sortirent discrètement, sautillant jusqu'à Ali : l'un était vert gris et très fin, l'autre était violacé et assez gros. Leurs cornes et queues ne faisaient aucun doute : ils s'agissaient de démons !_

_Le gringalet, plus tendu, demanda d'une petite voix :_

« C'est elle ?

Évidemment ! Répondit le gros. Tu vous d'autres mortelles avec une telle aura noire, toi !

C'est que... Depuis le temps qu'on cherche l'Ange Noir, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on l'ait enfin trouvé...

Tu m'étonnes ! C'est le patron qui va être content !

Ainsi que tous ses copains lugubres ! Pour une fois qu'on sera pas atomisé ! »

_Riant, le vert se métamorphosa en un puissant jaguar et, aidé de son camarade, porta Ali sur son dos, toujours endormie._

« Amène-toi Panique, ils nous attendent ! Lança le violet en volant vers les escaliers.

Je te suis Peine ! Acquiesça le jaguar. »

_Et Ali ne se doutait de rien... Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les deux démons et elle disparurent dans les escaliers sombres. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé, la terre se referma sans bruit derrière eux. Si quelqu'un la recherchait, personne ne se douterait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait... Et quel endroit..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Je rêvais d'un autre monde**

_Ce fut son lit bien douillet qui vint accueillir Ali à la sortie de son sommeil. Elle ne fut pas mécontente de se réveiller : quel horrible cauchemar venait-elle de faire... Tout cela lui rappelait trop sa vie... Elle qui souhaitait s'en échapper grâce à ses rêves... Mais, bizarrement, son songe lui avait paru très réel. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle avait rêvé de Peine et Panique, de « Hercules » ! Tout ceci ne pouvait être..._

_Un détail, cependant, l'étonna : elle ne se souvenait pas que sa chambre était aussi glaciale... Ayant, d'un coup, un très mauvais pressentiment, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, laissant ses doutes se confirmer... En s'asseyant et en regardant avec angoisse les alentours, elle vit que cette chambre n'avait aucune ressemblance, de près ou de loin, avec une pièce du château. Au contraire, elle semblait tirée d'un film d'horreur : un lit aux draps usés et sales, un sol poussiéreux, un petit miroir en forme de démon cassé, un lustre en pierre volcanique... Tout pour lui donner des cauchemars ! Mais quel était cet endroit ! On l'avait... enlevé ! Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ! Dans quel but ! Elle n'était pas le prix de beauté, quel était l'intérêt de la kidnapper ! De toute façon, elle n'attendrait pas que quelqu'un la rejoigne pour le découvrir !_

_Quittant immédiatement ce lit miteux, elle s'empressa de sortir de cette pièce sinistre,, arrivant alors dans un couloir tout aussi sombre. Elle était sous terre, ou quoi !_

« Où ai-je bien pu atterrir...? pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. »

_Gloussant, la jeune femme essaye de trouver un chemin menant à la sortie. Le problème était que tous les couloirs se ressemblaient... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'environnement changea d'une manière un peu plus... positive : les couloirs étaient plus propres, plus luxueux, plus décorés (Même si c'était toujours d'une manière sinistre... Exemple ? Des tapisseries représentant des démons...), et même plus lumineux ; elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans une aile habitée : en effet, sur un périmètre assez important, des dizaines et des dizaines de portes (Sûrement des appartements) se suivaient. Elle avait du se réveiller dans une sorte d'établi, transformée, pour l'occasion, en « chambre » ._

« Ils seraient plusieurs à m'avoir enlevé...? se demanda Ali. »

_Cet endroit paraissait immense, et ses habitants devaient être nombreux. Si elle souhaitait s'en sortir, il lui faudrait faire preuve de prudence... Ali monta ensuite un imposant escalier en colimaçon ; plus elle montait, plus nombreuses étaient les torches qui donnaient un peu de lumière à cette ambiance pesante (Mais ces torches dégageaient des flammes... bleues !). Mais cela ne parvenait pas à la rassurer... Une appréhension l'occupait de plus en plus : quelque chose allait se passer, elle le sentait..._

_Une fois arrivée au sommet, elle parvint à un hall immense, digne de celui d'Harry Potter : ça et là, des fauteuils moelleux bleus nuit, des tables basses en ébène, de hautes étagères en métal sombre (Remplies de livres, de fioles, de... crânes inhumains, etc...) ; sur le plafond était accroché des lustres... en améthyste ! Le reflet des torches donnait une douce et reposante lumière violacée à l'immense pièce. A sa droite, une porte massive en ébène, incrustée de scènes... impossibles à décrire... Devant elle, encore des escaliers. Enfin, à sa gauche... Un miroir... Cette fois-ci, ni brisée, ni laide... Elle avait la forme... d'un globe...? Une lueur fantomatique s'en échappait, et semblait l'inciter à s'en approcher. Comme hypnotisée, Ali marcha dans sa direction, main tendue. Elle se sentait... si bien..._

« Viens à nous... Ange Noir... »

_Cette voix sortie de nulle part suffit à la réveiller, la faisant sursauter. L'Ange Noir... C'était comme dans son rêve ! C'était impossible ! Comment ses kidnappeurs avaient-ils pu..._

« Viens à nous... »

_En même temps que se répétait cette voix, la porte démoniaque s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre derrière elle, l'invitant à entrer._

« Viens à nous... »

_Quoi faire ? Courir dans la gueule du loup ? Ali ignorait où elle était, et à qui elle avait affaire... C'était dangereux, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir le choix... Peut-être parviendrait-elle à négocier... S'ils se montraient coopératifs..._

_Serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur. La porte massive se referma derrière elle, la plongeant dans le noir le plus total, et la stressant davantage ; pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée stupide...?_

_Mais ce qu'elle découvrit l'effraya encore plus ; ce qu'elle était en train de vivre... C'était exactement la même scène que son rêve ! Était-ce une blague !Elle n'en avait pourtant jamais parlé ! Comment ses kidnappeurs avaient-ils pu en avoir connaissance ! Tremblant de toute part, elle observa les alentours, à la recherche d'une issue. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici..._

« C'est elle ? L'Ange Noir ?

Elle n'a pas du tout la tête de l'emploi !

Elle pourrait vraiment nous aider...? Une fille si fragile ?

Autant mourir une deuxième fois, n'y comptez pas trop ! »

_Plus elle entendait ces paroles incompréhensibles, plus la peur la gagnait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :_

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous l'Ange Noir ! Qui êtes-vous ! Que cherchez-vous !

Allons mes amis, cessez d'effrayer notre invitée d'honneur... »

_Cette voix très gentleman la fit à nouveau sursauter. Le cœur battant, Ali se retourna... et eût le souffle coupé : c'étaient... les yeux jaunes ! Tout correspondait parfaitement à son rêve ! Le souffle court, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de reculer, murmurant :_

« C'est... impossible... »

_Et si tout correspondait... Alors cette homme allait tenter de... Heureusement que l'obscurité cachait ses joues rouges ! Une voix aussi sifflante que celle d'un serpent s'écria alors :_

« Excellent travail, vous avez réussi à mettre notre invitée mal à l'aise, hehehe...

En seriez-vous jaloux, Jafar...? répondit avec mesquinerie l'individu. »

_Jafar ? Comme dans « Aladdin » ? Avait-elle affaire à des arabes ? Ricanant avec angoisse, Ali nota :_

« P-Prénom intéressant, v-vous me rappelez un v-vizir dans un dessin a-animé... »

_Sans raison apparente, un fou rire général éclata, qui plongea encore plus notre héroïne dans l'incertitude. D'une voix amusée, son interlocuteur annonça :_

« Et si je vous annonçais qu'il s'agit bien de ce même vizir...? »

_A cette révélation, un grand flot de sentiments explosa en Ali. Elle ignorait quoi rétorquer, mais une chose était certaine : elle trouvait cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! Semblant lire dans ses pensées, l'inconnu eût des yeux pétillants, et s'exclama avec sournoiserie :_

« Mieux vaut le voir pour le croire... Malefique, lumière je vous prie ! »

_La jeune femme n'eût pas le temps de souligner ses paroles qu'une étrange sphère verte, qui devenait de plus en plus grosse, illumina la salle. La même sphère que la sorcière utilisa pour attirer Aurore jusqu'à la quenouille ! Son choc fut encore plus considérable quand la lumière fut. Car, enfin, elle aperçut leurs visages... Du plus vieux au plus jeune... Du plus laid au plus beau... Du plus insignifiant au plus puissant... Tous, sans exception, la fixait avec la plus grande attention depuis l'imposant amphithéâtre en pierre noire : les méchants Disney ! Et celui qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre que son vilain favori : Hades, le Dieu des Enfers !_

_Celui-ci, affichant un grand sourire mesquin, exaltait. Depuis le temps qu'ils la recherchaient ! A première vue, elle lui avait paru très faible, et ses espoirs en avaient pris un coup quand Peine et Panique l'amenèrent à lui. Mais avec de l'entrainement, ils feraient d'elle une véritable machine à tuer..._

_S'approchant d'elle, il porta sa main à ses lèvres, disant sensuellement :_

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de nous présenter, mais laissez-moi être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue aux Enfers, très chère Ange Noir. »

_Aucune réaction... Ni joues rouges, ni bégaiement... Elle semblait ailleurs... Les méchants Disney... En chair et en os... Elle savait que se pincer pour la réveiller était inutile... Tout cela était bien réel... Mais... c'était impossible... Comment avaient-ils..._

_Le teint pâle et les yeux absents, son regard se porta tout autour d'elle. Personne ne manquait à l'appel : films, séries, dessins animés, etc... Tous les contemplaient avec sournoiserie... Ou méfiance... Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en constatant que des personnages comme Ursula, le Prince des Ténèbres, Mme Tremaine, etc... la regardaient avec beaucoup de froideur. Ali était dans un sacré pétrin... Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau..._

_Un seul d'entre eux semblait plus détendu que les autres, à savoir le Grand Méchant Loup. Il était juste mort de rire devant ce spectacle : s'ils voyaient tous leurs têtes, en particulier la fille ! Ça va, elle était peut-être l'Ange Noir, elle n'en restait pas moins une humaine, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat de côtelettes de porc ! Écroulé, il s'adressa directement au Dieu :_

« Ton invitée n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe ! Faudrait peut-être lui expliquer deux trois trucs, tu crois pas ? »

_Laissant passer cette insupportable familiarité, Hades créa d'un claquement de doigt un fauteuil nuageux, dans lequel Ali s'assit sans demander son reste, muette. Faisant de même pour lui, il la fixa avec intensité, en croisant ses doigts, entamant :_

« Je me doute de votre surprise, ma chère. Dans votre subconscient, nous ne sommes que des personnages imaginaires, venant tous d'un univers appelé... Disney. Mais ce que vous ignorez est que nous existions bien avant la naissance de ce Walt ! Lui et ses descendants n'eurent l'idée de leurs histoires que parce que nous le leur transmettions ! Nous et... nos ennemis...

Rien que de penser à cette mijaurée d'Alice me donne envie de lui couper la tête ! Cria avec indignation la Reine de Cœur. Si je l'avais sous la main, je la... »

_Exaspérée, sa voisine, Mme Medusa, lui intima sèchement l'ordre de se taire. Soupirant, Hades reporta son attention sur Ali ; celle-ci, sortant petit à petit de son choc, osa demander :_

« Mais, alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir... tenté de communiquer... avec mon monde...?

C'est ce que nous aurions fait, s'ils ne nous pulvérisèrent pas ! Grogna Morganna en faisant claquer ses tentacules.

Ils ? Posa-t-elle. »

_La plupart des spectateurs démarra alors un violent débat, où des dizaines de nom furent cités : Aladdin, Ariel, Philippe, etc... Gênée, Ali baissa le regard. Les héros... Le Bien qui triomphe toujours du Mal... Un concept qu'elle trouvait injuste et, souvent, illogique..._

« Communiquer ? Continua Hades en intimant le silence. Cela viendrait après la soumission, bien sûr... »

_La jeune femme frémit devant son sourire machiavélique. Elle se devait d'être prudente... Malgré qu'ils ne semblaient pas lui vouloir du mal (Pour une raison encore inconnue), une petite erreur pourrait lui être fatale..._

« Mais là n'est pas la question. Pour certains, cela ne fut pas possible, car ils furent... rapidement mis hors-jeu... Pour les... survivants... Ce fut l'interdiction et la surveillance pures et simples. Votre monde ne devait, en aucun cas, avoir connaissance de notre existence. Allez savoir pourquoi... »

_Sûrement pour éviter une mise en esclavage, se dit-elle... Mais lui et les autres n'étaient pas de cet avis, et secouèrent leurs têtes, blasés. Leurs ennemis étaient tellement idiots de leur avoir imposé une telle restriction... Un nouveau monde à conqué... à explorer, et impossible de s'y rendre !_

_Leur invitée les sortit de leur pensée :_

« Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes tous associés ? Pour... conquérir mon monde...? »

_Hades ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, provoquant la rage intérieure de ses confrères._

« Ma chère, nous sommes aux Enfers ! Mes camarades sont, par conséquent, tous... morts ! Certains tués par leurs ennemis, d'autres, plus chanceux, par une mort plus naturelle. Leurs âmes se sont alors rendues ici, dans le Château du Tartare, et sont désormais sous ma responsabilité. »

_Elle voyait bien que son interrogation avait rendu l'atmosphère encore plus électrique. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle en arriva au sujet essentiel :_

« Et... Que viens-je faire dans cette histoire...? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Ange Noir...? Vous devez faire erreur, je me nomme Ali Naomi... »

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Un silence qui voulait en dire long... Ali sentit que l'heure des réponses approchait... Se penchant vers sa direction, Hades demanda gravement :_

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Lucifer ? Belzébuth ? Satan ?

Je crois qu'ils s'agit tous trois de la même personne, mais sous des noms différents. Répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. A l'origine, avec Michel, Gabriel et Raphaël, il était l'un des Archanges les plus puissants et respectés du Ciel. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ne m'y connaissant guère en religion, il tomba dans... le Côté Obscur... On l'appela par la suite l'Ange Déchu.

Correct... Ou presque... acquiesça-t-il. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que Lucifer, également dénommé l'Ange Noir... se trouvait être une femme. »

_A cette nouvelle, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Le Démon avec un grand D... était en fait LA Démone ? Si les religieux de son monde le savaient, ils auraient eu une attaque ! Amusé par sa réaction, le Dieu poursuivit :_

« L'Ange Noir est en réalité la mère de tous les démons. Tout le Mal des mondes se trouve en elle, lui conférant un pouvoir infini ! La Mort est sous ses ordres, les maladies sont ses armes, la guerre est son sang... et la Vie est son pouvoir caché... »

_Ses yeux jaunes flamboyants en disaient long sur le véritable sens de ses paroles : cet Ange Noir paraissait invincible..._

« E-Et moi dans tout ç-ça...? fit-elle en tremblant. »

-Certes, son pouvoir est illimité, expliqua la divinité d'une voix de plus en plus sournoise. Mais une chose lui manquait depuis qu'elle devint déchue : l'immortalité. Pour éviter que ce pouvoir ne se perde à jamais, elle se réincarna pendant des millénaires dans des humains, hommes comme femmes. Brutus, Jeanne d'Arc, Cortez, Napoléon, Hitler... Tous ces noms sont reliés à l'Ange Noir. Même s'ils n'en eurent jamais conscience, malheureusement... »

_Plus la conversation avançait, plus un froid et une peur saisissants l'envahissaient. Tout prenait forme dans son esprit... L'Ange Noir... Réincarnation... Elle..._

« C'est... C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Si, ma chère... sourit-il méchamment. Nous avons enfin retrouvé la nouvelle réincarnation de l'Ange Noir... »

_Craignant une crise d'épilepsie, Ali agrippa son T-Shirt au niveau du cœur, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Elle...? L'incarnation de la mère des démons...? Celle qui avait en elle le monstre pouvant détruire d'une pichenette son monde...? Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le sentir ! C'était inconcevable ! Même lors de ses plus grosses colères, elle ne pouvait pas faire autant de mal aux gens !_

_Encadrant sa tête entre ses mains, elle ne put réagir, trop choquée. A la vue de ce spectacle, tous les méchants entamèrent un violent débat : Ali pouvait-elle être, oui ou non, l'Ange Noir ? Hades observait tout cela, sans rien dire ; si c'était vraiment le cas, pouvaient-ils réellement se reposer sur elle ? L'entrainement pourrait réveiller le démon en elle... Mais si elle faisait comme ses prédécesseurs ? Si ses pouvoirs ne parvenaient jamais à germer...? Pourrait-elle vraiment leur être utile...?_

_Ce fut Scar qui, d'une voix moqueuse, le sortit de ses pensées :_

« C'est ça, votre Ange Noir ! Vous vous dégonflez, Hades !

Assez, Scar ! Grogna-t-il en commençant à s'enflammer. Je vous interdis de douter de...

Mais il a raison ! finit-elle par craquer. Je ne suis pas l'Ange Noir ! Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne ! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une tueuse ! J'en suis incapable ! »

_Ce fut comme un coup dans l'estomac ; la peau d'Hades devint encore plus pâle. Ils se seraient... trompés...? Sentant tous les regards déçus ou moqueurs sur lui, il perdit totalement son sang-froid, explosa et hurla :_

« PEINE ! PANIQUE ! »

_Affolés, les deux démons s'approchèrent avec beaucoup de crainte de leur seigneur, sachant que cela allait leur retomber dessus. Et ils ne furent pas déçus : ces derniers les empoigna par la gorge et, les montant jusqu'à son regard haineux, siffla entre ses dents :_

« Croyez-moi, pour m'avoir ramené une vulgaire mortelle, votre sentence sera mémorable...

M-Mais c'est la vraie A-Ange Noir ! Hoqueta le petit vert.

N-ne ressentez-vous pas son aura démoniaque, v-votre Altesse ? Fit Peine entre deux souffles.

N-Nous avons parfaitement reconnu c-celle qui nous a d-donné la vie ! Rajouta Panique. Et...

Vos démons ont vu juste, Hades... »

_A ces mots, tous les regards se portèrent sur le Docteur Facilier, le sorcier vaudou. Jouant avec ses cartes de divination, ce dernier regardait le show avec beaucoup de calme ; encore une fois, ce serait lui qui donnerait le dernier mot. Jetant violemment ses deux serviteurs au loin, Hades grommela :_

« Expliquez-vous, Facilier ! »

_Le Maître des Ombres, ricanant, pointa dans sa direction deux cartes, expliquant :_

« Pendant votre si intéressante discussion, je me suis penché sur la vie de cette jeune femme, du moins sur celle de son âme. Et ce que dit la carte du passé ne trompe pas : trahison, naissance, chaos, mort, réincarnations, etc... Tout ceci amène à la conclusion que l'esprit de l'Ange Noir se trouve bien en elle. Mais, comme l'indique le présent, il a juste besoin de temps pour éclore. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi : les cartes ne mentent jamais... »

_Facilier sous-entendait-il quelque chose, se dit Ali ? A voir les poings serrés d'Hades, oui... Une expérience... douloureuse...? Le sorcier rangea sans rien ajouter ses cartes, ne répondant pas aux questions portant sur son avenir. Sauf si c'était pour son intérêt personnel, jamais il ne dévoilait le futur. Qui plus est... Il aurait été incapable d'y répondre... Car même ses cartes étaient devenues muettes, chose complètement inédite... Si une chose était inaccessible à Facilier... alors Facilier ferait tout pour aller le chercher ! Il aurait un œil particulièrement attentif sur cette femme..._

_Cette dernière, complètement anéantie, était affalée sur son siège, tête basse. Alors, depuis le début, ses camarade avaient raison... Elle était... un monstre... La fin du monde sommeillait en elle, et attendait son heure... Que faire...? Essayer de s'en débarrasser...? S'y faire...? Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre... Mais... Sa faiblesse la rendait si vulnérable... Avait-elle la moindre chance face à cette horreur...? Elle doutait tellement d'elle..._

_Passant une main sur son visage, Ali soupira :_

« Et même si vous avez raison... En quoi je peux vous être utile...? Qui sait si je ne finirais pas comme mes... anciennes vies...?

Aaah... Mais ils ignoraient tout de leur potentiel. De plus, aucun ne possédait l'entrainement adéquat pour. Ce ne sera pas, heureusement, votre cas... ricana son compagnon en se levant. »

_Mais qui disait qu'elle voulait s'entrainer ! Pour réveiller l'Ange Noir ! Non merci ! Plus la discussion avançait, plus elle se sentait prise au piège. Pouvait-elle encore s'échapper de ce calvaire, maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'une lourde mission se posait sur ses épaules...? Tous ces regards sur elle, et le maitre des lieux qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour, tel un vautour avec sa proie..._

« Voyez-vous, ma chère, nous avons beaucoup de projets en tête. Mais tant que nous serons coincés aux Enfers, rien ne sera possible. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les pouvoirs de l'Ange Noir sont illimités ; il lui serait même possible, dirons-nous... d'ouvrir n'importe quelle frontière... »

_Enfin, tout devenait clair : s'ils avaient tant besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoirs cachés, c'était pour..._

« Vous... Vous voulez que je vous ressuscite et que j'ouvre les Enfers... pour que vous puissiez prendre possession de mon monde, et vous venger de vos ennemis ! Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée...

Si perspicace... ricana Radcliffe. »

_Les regardant avec des sourcils froncés, Ali finit par se lever avec rage, provoquant un certain étonnement. Hades fut le seul à remarquer avec plaisir son regard entièrement noir. Bien... Plus la colère l'envahissait, plus l'Ange Noir aurait des chances d'apparaitre..._

« Et puis quoi encore ! Cria-t-elle. Je vais peut-être vous laisser faire ! Allez-y, vous dérangez pas, faites de mon monde un pur chaos ! Mais sans moi ! Il est hors de question que je me joigne à vous !

Oooh... Mais je ne pense pas vous avoir laissé le choix... rétorqua-t-il avec beaucoup de calme et de sournoiserie. »

_Cette réplique eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement la jeune femme. Du chantage ! Cela ne fonctionnait pas avec elle !_

« Voyez-vous, ma chère, il est très facile de pénétrer aux Enfers... Mais il est, hélas, impossible d'en ressortir... Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé... acheva-t-il cruellement et avec hypocrisie. »

_Encore une fois, son cœur faillit lâcher. Ali ne pouvait plus... rentrer...? Et ce tant qu'elle ne ferait pas appel à ses pouvoirs...? Parce qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle allait devoir renoncer à sa vie, à ses proches...?_

« C-Ce n'est pas juste ! V-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! gémit-elle, les yeux brillants. »

_A la manière d'une félin, le Dieu s'approcha d'elle et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'attrapa par la taille, provoquant les ricanements de ses camarades. Rougissant violemment, elle ne put s'extirper de son étreinte, et fut obligée de l'écouter :_

« Obéissez, si vous ne souhaitez pas subir notre courroux. Nous ne voudrions pas abimer un si joli minois... »

_Tout cela avait été dit avec un ton plus que gentleman. Maintenant, elle savait ce que ressentait Megara quand il agissait ainsi avec elle : de la peur... Si elle opposait une quelconque résistance, elle le payerait très cher..._

« Bientôt, Ange Noir... finit-il sensuellement. Très bientôt, vous serez libre... »

_Ali ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer. Dans sa vision, il ne souhaitait pas l'embrasser... Lui et ses camarades voulaient juste se servir d'elle... Pourquoi était-elle si étonnée...? S'imaginait-elle qu'ils pourraient agir différemment...? C'étaient des méchants... Ils n'éprouvaient aucune pitié..._

_Satisfait de s'être fait compris, Hades la laissa, recula et contempla les spectateurs avec un mauvais sourire, s'écriant :_

« Dans les temps qui vont suivre, j'espère que vous agirez respectueusement avec notre invitée. Ne me décevez surtout pas... Zira ! »

_Assez surprise, la lionne bannie fixa avec intensité son interlocuteur, montrant une série de crocs bien aiguisés. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle détestait être dérangée durant sa sieste ! Car, oui, contrairement à ses camarades, elle n'éprouvait aucune intérêt pour cette fille : cela se voyait tout de suite qu'elle ne les amènerait pas loin ! Autant éviter la déception en étant désintéressée !_

« Zira, pendant tout son séjour, tu veilleras à ce que notre invitée de marque ne manque de rien. Fais-lui visiter les lieux dès demain, réponds à ses questions... Bref, elle sera sous ta charge. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

_Zira émit un simple rugissement en guise de réponse. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne la nounou d'une humaine ! Et puis quoi encore !_

« En clair, je dois jouer les baby-sitters ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, il est hors de question que je me la coltine durant...

Me suis-je bien fait comprendre...? répéta-t-il avec un ton menaçant. »

_La lionne ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant son regard froid et sans appel. Aucun non n'était accepté... Au risque de perdre son âme à jamais... Comme son pauvre Nuka..._

« Entendu... grommela-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Parfait ! Rétorqua-t-il en ricanant. Conduisez-la à ses appartements, la séance est levée ! »

_Sans joie, elle quitta les gradins, scruta Ali d'un regard haineux, et quitta l'amphithéâtre. Tête basse, la jeune femme la suivit en silence, disparaissant à l'angle des portes géantes ; à cet instant, le brouhaha se fit beaucoup plus intense et, un à un ou en petits groupes, tous quittèrent la salle... ou presque..._

_En effet, Hades remarqua derrière lui la présence de trois des plus puissants occupants de ce château : Jafar, Maléfique et Ursula. Trois qu'il n'avait pas à la bonne... Il n'ignorait pas que, plusieurs fois, ils avaient tenté de prendre possession des Enfers, sans succès, bien sûr. Depuis, le Dieu avait un regard plus que soupçonneux à leur égard, et les surveillait avec précaution..._

_Fronçant les sourcils, Hades s'adressa à eux :_

« Avez-vous quelque chose de spécial à me dire...?

En effet, Hades, acquiesça Maléfique en s'approchant. Cela concerne l'Ange Noir... Nous serons francs : nous n'avons aucune confiance en cette jeune femme, et doutons qu'elle puisse nous aider à revivre. Si ses prédécesseurs ont eu le droit à un échec cuisant, pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec elle ?

C'est vrai, non mais regardez-la ! Se moqua Ursula. Elle serait incapable de gagner une course contre une tortue de mer ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots ! »

_De leur part, cette série d'arguments n'étonnait guère le Dieu. S'ils pouvaient trouver une faille dans son plan pour mieux le retourner contre lui, ils n'hésiteraient pas ! Croisant les bras, il soupira :_

« Avez-vous autre chose à proposer...?

Oui... Le Démon Noir... annonça gravement Jafar. »

_Hades ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, provoquant le contentement des trois autres. Ils savaient pertinemment ce que représentait ce nom pour lui : le Démon Noir était en fait l'autre identité du père du Dieu, Cronos, celui qui l'avala lorsqu'il était enfant, et qui fut détrôné par son fils Zeus. L'évocation de ce nom suffit à le troubler, pour leur plus grande joie ; pour eux, un quelconque signe de sentiment de sa part était synonyme de faiblesse... et d'un meilleur accès au pouvoir ! Il leur serait tellement facile de le détrôner de cette manière ! Mais, hélas, son cœur était aussi froid que de la glace, et rares étaient ses failles... Qui sait...? S'ils parvenaient à le convaincre de le libérer, une occasion pourrait se présenter..._

_Mais Hades ne partageait pas leur exaltation... Effectivement, les pouvoirs de son père étaient suffisants pour tous les faire revivre, et étaient presque au même niveau que ceux de l'Ange Noir ; mais ce ne fut pas sans raison que cette dernière le lui en priva et l'enferma, avec l'aide des dieux, au fin fond du Tartare. Même elle fut assez lucide pour voir le danger qu'il représentait ; qui plus est, il était hors de question pour elle de partager le chaos du monde ! Il n'osait s'imaginer si le Démon Noir venait à réapparaitre... Il désirait le Chaos, mais sans son aide... Hades était le seul à pouvoir le libérer, étant le maitre de ces lieux... Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Car il en connaissait les conséquences... Les douloureuses conséquences... Et trop de souvenirs remonteraient dans sa mémoire..._

_Secouant la tête, il inspira un grand coup, et dit froidement :_

« Ce serait tellement plus facile et rapide, n'est-il pas...? Mais, contrairement à vous, je sais ce dont est capable le Démon Noir... Ce dont il est réellement capable... Vous seriez incapables de faire face à son pouvoir, même à vous trois réunis.

Ne nous sous-estimez pas, Hades... grogna la sorcière des merds.

Oh que si, Ursula... rétorqua-t-il, à leur plus grande rage. Un conseil : ne souhaitez pas votre chaos avec lui...

Vous préférez vous fier à cette femme ! Siffla le vizir.

Plus qu'au Démon Noir... Il n'y a rien à redire : nous ferons tout pour que l'Ange Noir se réveille. Cette... Ali Naomi subira un entrainement intensif pour cela... Je fais confiance au Capitaine Crochet pour qu'ils fasse éclater sa soif de sang...

Ce vieux buveur de rhum ! S'étouffa Maléfique. Vous êtes fous, Hades ! Vous finirez pas regretter votre décision, et libérer le Démon Noir en deviendra de plus en plus tentant !

Cette discussion est terminée... finit-il en commençant à s'enflammer. »

_Le trio fit bien de ne rien rajouter et de quitter l'amphithéâtre. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour partager la même pensée... De gré ou de force, Hades libérerait le Démon Noir... Quand ? Comment ? Ils l'ignoraient encore... Mais un jour, oui, un jour..._

_Quand ils furent hors de vue, le Dieu laissa éclater sa rage. Comment osaient-ils remettre en doute ses paroles ! Comment osaient-ils le menacer ! S'il ne se retenait pas, ces minables finiraient comme cet abruti de Nuka ! Malheureusement, ils possédaient du soutien... Les détruire serait risqué pour lui... Son immortalité ne lui permettrait pas de tous les vaincre... Bon sang, pourquoi son imbécile de frère lui avait-il ordonné de s'occuper de tous ces méchants ! L'arrivée de l'Ange Noir avait quelque peu radouci les tensions... Mais pour combien de temps...? Cette femme... Ali Naomi... Tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur elle... Ainsi que leur désir de vengeance..._

_Passant une main sur son visage pour se calmer, Hades pensa :_

« Ne me décevez pas... »

_Mais Ali n'avait pas le cœur à ça... Suivant toujours Zira, la jeune femme était plongée dans de sombres pensées... Elle se sentait comme un oiseau prisonnier dans une cage... Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne pouvait changer son destin... Elle était condamnée... à devenir l'Ange Noir... A détruire... A tuer... A leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil... Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire... D'abord les pestes qui avaient détruit sa vie, maintenant toutes ces révélations... Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle priait pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, pour qu'elle se réveille dans son lit, chez elle, entourée par ceux qu'elle aimait... Mais tout cela était impossible... Plus jamais elle ne pourrait les voir... Plus jamais elle ne verrait le soleil..._

_Elle ne regardait même pas la direction qu'elle prenait, n'osait pas parler. De toute façon, à la moindre remarque, elle savait que la lionne lui sauterait à la gorge... A peine arrivée, elle était déjà détestée... Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle...? Ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, être... heureuse...?_

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le duo arriva devant une superbe porte sculptée en ivoire, représentant des scènes de la mythologie grecque. Mais même ce détail se rapportant à l'une de ses passions ne parvint pas à la faire sourire... Le regard absent, elle pénétra... dans ce qui était certainement l'un des plus beaux appartements qu'elle ait jamais vu. A sa gauche, l'espace chambre, avec un lit à baldaquins aux draps en velours rouge et noir, un grand bureau encore en ébène, une bibliothèque immense remplie de centaines de livres, une commode encore vide, où était accrochée un superbe miroir rappelant celui de « Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains » ; à sa droite, l'espace salon, couvert d'une moquette rouge bordeaux, de plusieurs sofas en cuir noir, d'une table basse, et d'une... boule de cristal géante au centre ? A quoi cela pouvait-il servir...? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir, de toute façon... Au fond, une porte menant certainement à la salle de bains. Bref, tout ceci était... bien trop beau pour elle... Encore une fois, les méchants essayaient de l'amadouer avec de splendides présents... Peine perdue, désormais, sa fascination pour ces êtres s'en étaient retrouvés amoindrie..._

_Zira, le regard noir, fit demi-tour, désireuse de quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Rien que de fixer cette humaine la faisait vomir ! Pourquoi devrait-elle obéir à Hades, après tout le mal qu'il lui a causé ! Elle savait que la tuer signifierait sa fin, mais rien ne l'empêchait de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, sans qu'il le sache... Grognant, elle s'apprêta à partir._

« J-Je vous r-remercie... de bien vouloir m-m'aider... »

… _Parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle faisait ça avec plaisir...? Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, elle fixa avec intensité la jeune femme souriante, ricanant avec méchanceté._

« Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais... dit-elle avec sournoiserie. Tu n'es absolument rien pour moi, juste une punaise sous ma patte ! Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec une vulgaire humaine comme toi ! Non mais regarde-toi ! Toi, l'Ange Noir ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

_Le souffle coupé, les tremblements d'Ali s'accentuèrent encore plus, tandis qu'elle fixait sa camarade, les larmes aux yeux._

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais morte depuis longtemps, car tu n'es rien de plus qu'un boulet pour nous tous ! J'espère que Hades le comprendra bientôt, et te renverra là d'où tu viens : bon débarras ! »

_Ravie de l'avoir remis à sa place, la Hors-la-Loi s'en alla, ricanant. Blesser mentalement les jeux était l'un de ses passes-temps favoris... Si cette idiote continuait à la déranger, elle se ferait à plaisir de continuer... Cette Ali n'était rien de plus qu'un déchet, que pouvait-elle en tirer !_

_Le teint pâle, la jeune femme, désormais seule, baissa son regard vide. Zira avait exactement agi comme les quatre pestes quelques heures plus tôt... Encore une fois, elle entendait des horreurs à son sujet... Encore une fois, elle y croyait... Ici comme ailleurs, personne ne l'aimait... Ici, elle n'était qu'un jouet... Finalement, elle ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux... Ils étaient tout... Elle n'était rien... Et qu'elle soit l'incarnation de l'Ange Noir n'y changeait rien..._

_Pleurant silencieusement, elle marcha d'un pas fantomatique jusqu'au lit, et s'allongea avec douleur, s'enroulant au maximum des draps. Là, elle laissa son chagrin et sa dépression prendre le dessus, et pleura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes... Ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures que la fatigue la tirailla, et la fit tomber dans un sommeil profond... Un sommeil difficile, ponctué par des visions cauchemardesques..._

_Elle était un monstre... Elle était une prisonnière... Elle était... seule..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Esprits criminels**

_La nuit qu'Ali passa fut l'une des pires auquel elle eût droit au cours de sa vie. De nombreux cauchemars, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, venaient troubler son sommeil... Elle voyait les méchants Disney ricanant et se jouant d'elle, Hades à leur tête... Elle voyait Zira, le regard haineux, la déchiqueter de partout... Et, surtout, elle voyait cette ombre menaçante, qui riait d'un rire inhumain... L'Ange Noir... Elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, mais sa simple présence suffisait à la faire frémir de terreur... Elle respirait le mal à l'état pur... Si ses nouveaux camarades parvenaient à la réveiller... Elle ne saurait dire ce qu'il adviendrait de la suite... Elle savait juste une chose... Elle deviendrait le monstre le plus sanguinaire qui eut jamais existé..._

_Elle espérait tant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve, que dès qu'elle se réveillerait, tout reviendrait (malheureusement...?) à la normale... Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau dans cette chambre luxueuse, entourée par ceux qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme ses idoles... Aujourd'hui, l'étaient-ils encore...? Pour le moment, elle n'aurait su répondre à cette question... Ils la maintenaient en otage, et, pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à réellement les détester... Peut-être parce qu'elle les respectait trop... Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité vivre une aventure auprès d'eux... Que devait-elle penser de tout cela...? Elle savait qu'ils se jouaient d'elle, qu'ils ne la gardaient vivante que pour servir leurs intérêts... Jamais elle ne pourrait devenir amie avec eux, même si elle faisait un effort monstrueux... Alors... A quoi bon...?_

« Je vous donne dix secondes pour sortir immédiatement de mon lit... Un... »

_Hein...? « Son » lit...? Mais c'était sa chambre... Qui voulait ainsi la jeter dehors...?_

« Trois... Quatre... »

_Gémissant, et sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou de répondre, Ali cacha sa tête dans son oreiller. Si elle devait rester ici indéfiniment, au moins qu'ils la laissent dormir en paix !_

« Vous mettez ma patience à rude épreuve... Sept... Huit... »

_Tiens ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette voix très grave, et assez gentleman, lui rappelait quelqu'un... Sûr, il s'agissait d'un méchant Disney. Mais qui...?_

« Dix... Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! »

_A sa plus grande surprise, l'individu... lui mordit profondément le doigt ! Hurlant de douleur et d'étonnement, la jeune femme fit un bond prodigieux dans son lit, et gesticula la main, faisant voler au loin la petite chose qui s'y était accrochée. Celle-ci vint s'aplatir dans les draps et, essayant de s'en extraire, hurla :_

« Petite impertinente ! De quel droit osez-vous vous conduire ainsi avec le Professeur Ratigan ! Vous mériteriez bien d'avoir la peste ! »

_Écarquillant les yeux, Ali ouvrit grand la bouche, fixant avec étonnement le célèbre rat de « Basil, détective privé » s'extirpant des draps, et la fixant avec haine. Mince alors ! Elle venait de se faire mordre par Ratigan, c'était encore mieux qu'un autographe ! Poussant un petit couinement d'excitation, elle s'écria en s'approchant de lui :_

« Bon sang, je suis désolée, j'ignorais que c'était vous ! Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas jeté ainsi ! Bon sang, c'est trop fort ! Je vous adore depuis que je suis toute petite, vous êtes juste extra ! J'adore j'adore j'adore ! »

_Ratigan sembla légèrement pris au dépourvu, et la fixait en clignant des yeux. Puis, ricanant, il épousseta son costume, et répondit avec sarcasme :_

« Ravi de voir que quelqu'un m'apprécie enfin à ma juste valeur. Mais... ce n'était pas une raison pour m'envoyer voler ainsi ! »

_Ce fut au tour d'Ali d'être ainsi surprise. D'habitude, Ratigan s'énervait beaucoup moins, sauf contre Basil et Fidget. Il gardait un certain sang-froid, ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver ainsi. A moins que... Peut-être que s'être dévoilé sous son vrai jour à la tour de Big-Ben, à savoir en tant que rat, l'avait légèrement transformé... Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il en était mort peu de temps après, cela aurait de quoi nous mettre un peu en rogne..._

_Se mordant les lèvres avec gêne, elle l'aida à sortir complètement des draps, disant :_

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai été prise par surprise. Mais... Enfin... On m'a donné cette chambre hier, pourquoi dites-vous que...

-PARDON? cria-t-il en montrant ses crocs. VOTRE chambre ! C'est la meilleure ! Tous ces imbéciles s'amusent déjà de moi pour ma taille, malgré que je sois le grand génie du mal, et maintenant, ils me mettent de côté en donnant à une petite peste d'humaine MA chambre ! Trop, c'est trop ! »

_Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il l'insulta ainsi, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comme d'habitude, elle était le boulet de service qui dérangeait tout le monde... Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Ratigan sauta du lit, et se dirigea jusqu'à une petite porte se trouvant au pied de la grosse, continuant de grogner :_

« Mais cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Ange Noir ou pas, cette gamine va vite sortir de MA chambre ! »

_Puis il partit, laissant la pauvre Ali seule avec sa mélancolie et sa tristesse. En fait, elle ne leur serait pas utile... Elle ne serait qu'un boulet, une fois de plus... Bientôt, elle leur taperait tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils allaient tous la désintégrer sur place... Partout où elle allait, elle était rejetée, détestée... Était-ce... Était-ce parce qu'elle était... l'Ange Noir...?_

_Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, et n'avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Mais elle avait certainement du utiliser toutes ses larmes durant la nuit précédente, vu ses yeux brûlants et rouges... Elle avait plus que mal... Se sentait encore plus mal-aimée... Elle avait tellement envie... de mourir... Mais à quoi bon...? Cela ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes, du moins pas en intégralité... Quoi faire, dans ce cas...? Essayer de ne pas s'en soucier...? Rester seule dans son coin à déprimer...? Tout le monde lui aurait dit de suivre la première solution, mais vu son état actuel..._

_Un gargouillis dans son estomac lui fit vite prendre une décision : elle avait faim, alors, tant que son estomac (Qui était le maître de ses pensées !) continuerait à crier famine, elle ne s'enfermerait pas dans sa chambre à double-tour. Soupirant, elle s'ôta dans son lit, s'étirant en baillant, puis se contemplant dans le reflet du miroir de la superbe commode de sa chambre ; elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine..._

« Si je pouvais au moins les rejoindre dans une tenue plus classe... »

_Faisant une grimace, elle se dirigea vers l'immense salle de bain de style grec... et tombe des nus : elle ignorait comment cela avait atterri là, mais une magnifique toge noire et rouge trônait sur le bord de la baignoire, et était dispersé autour du lavabo peignes, bijoux, maquillage, etc... Bref, tout pour se rendre un peu plus présentable ! Elle espérait fortement qu'il s'agissait d'un tour de magie, craignant que quelqu'un n'ait pénétré dans sa chambre durant son sommeil... Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de cette situation : pour une fois qu'elle désirait se rendre un peu plus belle !_

_Elle prit un certain temps pour enfiler sa tenue, se coiffer et se maquiller, n'ayant vraiment pas l'habitude. Puis, quand elle se jugea à peu près convenable, elle quitta sa chambre (Providentielle, vu la situation de ce matin...?), essayant de retrouver le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille avec Zira._

_Mon Dieu, en y pensant, comment la lionne allait-elle réagir...? Elle avait très clairement montré son antipathie à son égard, et savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui trancher le ventre sur place si elle l'importunait de trop... Devait-elle, dès lors, compter sur elle pour l'aider à se repérer en ces lieux...? Il lui fallait espérer que quelqu'un de plus « généreux » que les autres accepterait de l'aider..._

_Hades, peut-être...? Après tout, il avait été plus que gentleman avec elle... Mais il était comme ça avec tout le monde, afin de mieux assouvir ses désirs... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit que c'était sincère... Il se servait d'elle, et savoir qu'il était son méchant préféré n'y changerait rien... Mais... Cela ne faisait rien... Ce caractère la faisait tellement craquer..._

_Un petit sourire aux lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention que le nombre de personnes qu'elle croisait grandissait au fur et à mesure de son avancée, signe qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant quelques ricanements qu'elle redescendit de ses pensées ; les sourcils haussés, elle se tourna vers la source du bruit, et eut le cœur serré quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Morgana, de Mme Mim et de Mme Medusa._

« Tiens, regardez qui est là ; « L'Ange Noir » ! pouffa la première.

-Ohlala, j'ai peur, quelle horreur ! Rit la seconde.

-Nous allons tous mourir, au secours ! Finit avec sournoiserie la dernière. »

_Le regard baissé et tremblant, Ali s'éloigna, silencieuse, les lèvres pincées. Elle savait que personne ne pensait qu'elle était l'Ange Noir, malgré les affirmations du Docteur Facilier... Remarque, même elle avait encore du mal à y croire : elle n'avait pas le physique d'un serial-killer, après tout... Même son futur entrainement, aussi dur qu'il puisse être, ne parviendrait pas à réveiller ce monstre en elle... Et elle l'espérait secrètement..._

_Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, elle trouva à sa droite une immense porte, donnant accès à une grande salle servant de salle à manger. Déjà, des dizaines de méchants s'étaient réunis et bavardaient fortement entre eux, mangeant des plats plus variés (et étranges...) les uns que les autres. L'odeur lui alléchait les babines, et elle entra avec appétit dans la pièce. Mais elle eût un violent frisson quand elle vit que tout le monde la regardait avec sérieux, méchanceté ou amusement, silencieux. Rouge de honte, et se sentant de plus en plus mal, elle alla s'asseoir à une table en retrait, silencieuse. Reprenant leurs discussions comme si de rien ne s'était passé, et faisant comme si elle n'existait pas (Montrant encore plus qu'ils ne croyaient pas en elle), ils la laissèrent dans sa profonde mélancolie et sa lourde tristesse. Les yeux brillants, elle tremblait, se contenant fortement de pleurer. Elle voulait tant parler à quelqu'un... Elle était en présence de ses idoles de toujours... Et ils refusaient de lui adresser la parole... Assez... Elle en avait assez..._

« Yo poupée ! J'peux m'asseoir ? »

_Ali sursaute, clignant des yeux et observant avec une grande surprise son interlocuteur : il s'agissait du Grand Méchant Loup en personne ! Habillé dans une tenue jaune qui ressemblait fort à celle de Mickael Jackson, il la regardait avec un sourire pleines de dents aux lèvres, bras croisés, dans une position plutôt décontractée. Elle rêvait, ou le GRAND Méchant Loup EN PERSONNE lui parlait ? ET LUI AVAIT DIT POUPEE ? Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se pointa du doigt, bégayant :_

« M-Moi...?

-Nan, la Mère l'Oie... Bien sûr toi, qui d'autre ? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je peux m'asseoir ? »

_Complètement interloquée, elle approuva doucement de la tête, faisant un très léger GASP. Alors ça... Elle qui croyait que tout ce beau monde refusait de lui adresser la parole..._

« V-Vous... Vous ne craigniez pas... les moqueries des autres...? J-Je veux dire... Je sais que personne ne me porte dans son cœur...

-Et alors ! Ricana-t-il. J'fréquente qui je veux, et c'est pas une bande de cochons mal léchés qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je suis THE Big Bad Wolf, LE Grand Méchant Loup, un peu de respect, sérieux ! »

_Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa façon de parler et d'agir le rendait juste énormément cool... Elle eût un petit rire sympathique, le premier après tous ces évènements noirs._ _Elle ignorait s'il se fichait d'elle, mais, pour l'instant, elle se sentait bien. Espérons que cela dure, et que ce ne soit pas encore une mauvaise plaisanterie..._

« Et puis, j'vais te dire poulette... je peux t'appeler poulette ? J'vais te dire : moi, je trouve juste mortel que tu sois l'Ange Noir ! Sérieux, c'est trop la classe, t'imagine tous les trucs que tu pourras faire quand tu sauras utiliser ta magie ! Les autres devraient y réfléchir, avant de dire « Gna-gna-gna, elle n'arrivera à rien, gna-gna-gna » !

… Ils ont peut-être raison... soupira-t-elle. Et je ne trouve pas cette situation si... classe que ça...

Ooooh, genre ! Se moqua-t-il. On verra, quand tu t'y feras ! Moi, perso, mais va pas le répéter, je suis certain que tu parviendras à nous ressusciter, je le sens jusqu'au fond de mes tripes ! Sauf que les autres pensent que, parce que je suis plus cool qu'eux, je n'ai pas la cervelle pour mieux y réfléchir. Fail ! C'est pas eux qui peuvent faire s'écrouler un immeuble rien qu'avec un souffle ! »

_Il parlait beaucoup, comme toutes les personnes branchées. Mais, au moins, il lui parlait, lui permettant de se sentir un peu mieux. Elle fit un petit rire, prête à rétorquer, quand elle remarqua que celle qui devait lui faire visiter les lieux s'approchait. Celle-ci semblait d'une humeur noire, et marchait d'une cadence plus que lourde, tout en maugréant du regard tous ceux qui osaient la regarder. La lionne passa à côté de leur table sans porter la moindre attention sur elle ; se mordant les lèvres, Ali essaya de lui parler :_

« Z-Zira...? »

_Seul un rugissement froid répondit à son appel, tandis que Zira s'éloignait, et disparaissait au détour du couloir. Tremblant, la jeune femme baissa le regard, retombant dans sa mélancolie._

« La vache, elle semblait encore moins commode que d'habitude, la Zira ! Siffla le Grand Méchant Loup. Remarque, depuis que son môme a été désintégré, ça peut se comprendre...

-Son môme ? sursauta Ali. Vous voulez dire Nuka ?

-Alors déjà, poulette, tutoie-moi, tu me donnes un sacré coup de vieux ! Ensuite, oui, j'parle de Nuka : cet idiot, il n'avait qu'à pas non plus se moquer de la flammèche d'Hades, autrement, il l'aurait pas fait disparaître pour toujours ! »

_L'antipathie de Zira à son égard s'expliquait... Hades lui-même lui avait demandé, non, ordonné de lui servir de guide ; c'était normal de refuser d'obéir à celui qui avait détruit son unique famille... Elle ressentit une certaine empathie pour la Hors-la-Loi... Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ferait à sa place..._

« En tout cas, t'attends pas à ce qu'elle te fasse visiter les lieux, vu son caractère de chien ! Continua-t-il.

Je sais... souffla-t-elle tristement. Je crois que je vais me débrouiller toute seule...

Par la Grande Louve, pas question ma ptite ! Rétorqua le célèbre loup. Un gentleman tel que moi ne laissera pas une gente demoiselle se promener toute seule au beau milieu de ces zouaves ! T'inquiète poulette, je te servirai de guide !

C-C'est vrai...? W-Whow, m-merci, Grand Méchant Loup, vous... Tu es très... cool !

Ouais, je sais, je sais... ricana-t-il. Mais mange au moins quelque chose, va y'avoir de la marche, je te préviens ! »

_Clignant des yeux, elle fixa avec hésitation sa table dépourvue de nourriture. Riant sans raison, le Grand Méchant Loup continua :_

« J'avais oublié que t'es nouvelle ! Ce qui est cool ici, c'est qu'il suffit que tu penses très fort à cque tu veux pour l'avoir ! Démonstration... »

_Se léchant les babines, il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et hurla de plaisir... quand une superbe assiette remplies de côtes de porcs bien grasses apparut face à lui, surgissant de nulle part ! Écarquillant les yeux, elle le fixa mangeant son plat avec avidité, puis replongea son attention sur la table. Penser à ce qu'elle voulait manger... Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra au maximum... et eut la surprise de sa vie quand elle vit devant elle un petit déjeuner complet ! Pain, beurre, jus d'orange, café, rien ne manquait ! Et en goutant et buvant, elle eut l'agréable étonnement de voir que c'était bon ! Ravie, elle mangea avec appétit tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, tout en discutant avec son camarade._

_Sans tabou, il lui raconta sa vie. Bien sûr, elle connaissait en gros l'histoire des « Trois Petits Cochons », et de son étonnante capacité à détruire des maisons d'un simple souffle. Mais ce qu'elle découvrir en plus lui fit mal au cœur : une mère morte à sa naissance, et un père chef de meute qui faillit le tuer après une mauvaise chasse... Lorsqu'il décida de quitter enfin cette meute abominable, il se retrouva pendant longtemps seul, malheureux durant les hivers rudes, affamé à cause de ses chasses peu glorieuses... Il raconta comment, petit à petit, il devint plus « humain », croyant que cela lui donnerait plus de chances pour survivre... Sa mésaventure avec trois de ses plats favoris... Et, enfin, la chasse qui lui coûta la vie... Le loup étant son animal préféré, Ali crut qu'elle allait hurler de rage à la fin de son histoire... Le pauvre, elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui..._

« Ouais, enfin, je me plains pas d'être devenu un macchabée, regarde-moi maintenant ! J'ai plus faim, j'ai plus froid, c'est la belle vie d'être mort, en fait ! A part tous ces abrutis qui me considèrent pas comme un des leurs... Okay, je suis pas le pire méchant qu'on ai jamais vu, mais, au moins, ça me rend moins con !

Tu veux dire que tu ne voudrais pas revivre, si je venais à... à... hésita-t-elle le regard baissé.

Franchement ? Naaan ! Enfin, je m'en fiche ! Ça me permettrait de prendre ma revanche sur les trois côtes de porcs sur pattes, mais après ? Je veux pas encore mourir de faim et de froid, moi ! »

_Elle sourit doucement, approuvant. Le Grand Méchant Loup n'était pas, en fait, si démoniaque que ça... Il paraissait beaucoup plus ouvert, et il était cool... Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en faire un ami, qui sait... Elle espérait tant que cela ne soit pas un piège..._

_Après quelques minutes, les deux camarades se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle, sous les yeux noirs des autres méchants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, apeurée, ce que remarque son compagnon :_

« Relaaaax poulette, arrête de t'en faire ! Fais semblant de pas voir ces demeurés, et t'auras la tête tranquille !

… Le problème est que je suis trop attentive aux jugements des autres à mon égard... soupira-t-elle avec mélancolie.

Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ? »

_Elle le regarda avec une certaine hésitation, se pinçant les lèvres. Se frappant le front, le Grand Méchant Loup ajouta :_

« Oh, poupée, mets-toi ça dans le crâne : si j'voulais pas venir te voir, je l'aurais pas fait, et ça, tu peux me croire ! Mais, voilà, j'suis venu, car... chais pas... t'as quelque chose en plus que les autres ! J'parle pas de ton côté démoniaque, j'parle d'autre chose.

Peut-être parce que le loup est mon animal préféré...? sourit-elle doucement.

Noooon ? Sans blague ? sursauta-t-il, ravi. Alors, tu peux être sûre qu'on va s'entendre, poupée ! »

_Elle émit un petit rire, avant de prendre son souffle, et de commencer le récit de sa vie, en version beaucoup plus résumée. Ses nombreux déménagements à cause du travail de son père, sa vie à Haïti, ses années de collège épouvantables, ses déceptions au lycée, etc... Le Grand Méchant Loup l'écoutait avec passion, ne l'interrompant parfois que pour lui indiquer certains endroits importants des Enfers, comme les amphithéâtres, les appartements, etc... Cela lui faisait un bien fou de se dévoiler ainsi : elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, et parlait sans retenue, sous l'oreille attentive et intéressée de son compagnon. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'écouter ainsi... Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis fidèles... Les seuls qu'elle avait se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle... Pas pratique quand on avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Et, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait toujours du s'en contenter, et se taire... Il était stupide de croire que les habitants des Enfers sauraient lui faire rattraper tout cette perte... Mais elle continuait d'espérer... Elle priait que le Grand Méchant Loup ne mente pas... Ne la trompe pas..._

_Elle omit juste un détail qui avait de la valeur, mais qui pourrait la nuire s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains... Sa passion pour les méchants Disney... Les murs avaient des oreilles, et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle information... Il pourrait lui faire du chantage, l'obliger à leur obéir, ou bien..._

« Ben dis donc, et dire qu'y en a qui ose se plaindre de leurs vies ! Hoqueta de surprise le loup. Ma pauvre poulette, t'as pas été chanceuse de la vie ! »

_Sortant de ses pensées à ces paroles, la jeune femme approuva tristement, ajoutant :_

« J'ai pris l'habitude, tu sais...

Faut pas te laisser faire, faut leur montrer le... le Grand Méchant Loup qui est en toi, tiens ! Faut leur souffler à leurs gueules leurs 4 vérités, leur rentrer dedans, les rabaisser, les bouffer, les déchiqueter, les...

Jamais je n'oserai faire tout ça ! S'apeura Ali.

Faudra bien, poulette, si tu veux un jour te faire respec...

Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Zira ! »

_Les deux compères s'observèrent avec des yeux ronds, et s'approchèrent très doucement du détour du couloir d'où venait la dispute. Ali reconnut parfaitement la voix froide et sec de Scar, qui rabaissait très violemment la pauvre Zira, tête baissée, grognant._

« Ohla, les deux tourtereaux s'engueulent encore ? murmura le Grand Méchant Loup. Dans ces cas-là, le mieux à faire, c'est encore de se barrer très doucement... »

_Mais Ali désapprouva de la tête, contemplant la lionne tremblant devant son époux. Elle écouta très attentivement la discussion, le cœur serré._

« Depuis que tu es arrivée aux Enfers, tu ne cesses de me faire honte ! Rugit Scar, dos à la cachette des deux individus. D'abord avec ton imbécile de films, maintenant...

Je t'interdis de traiter NOTRE fils d'imbécile, tu m'entends ! siffla Zira, le poil hérissé.

Un infirme et imbécile comme lui ne pouvait être mon fils ! Désapprouva le frère meurtrier en griffant le sol profondément. Il aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'importuner le Dieu des Enfers, il a mérité de mourir !

Tu es monstrueux de dire ça ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes de colère aux yeux. Tu continues encore de penser que ce traitre de Kovu valait mieux que Nuka ! Imbécile, en arrivant ici, tu es devenu faible, pathétique et prêt à commettre les plus plates besognes ! »

_Des flammes de rage pure dansant dans ses yeux, le lion attaque férocement la lionne, fracassant sa patte sur son visage, lui entaillant la joue et l'envoyant valser un mètre plus loin. Ali s'arrêta de respirer, tremblant : comment il osait faire ça à son épouse ! Scar était encore plus épouvantable qu'elle ne l'imaginait ! Que faire ! Vu la haine qu'il dégageait, il risquait bien de la..._

_Gémissant de douleur, Zira ne put se relever, et contempla avec froideur son mari, lui montrant les crocs._

« Pourquoi Scar...? Où est passé le grand Roi du passé...?

Comparé à toi, je pense à ma survie, et je ne m'encombre pas de boulets qui ne pourront que me gêner... répondit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

… Parce que je suis devenue un boulet pour toi... mon Roi...? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Tu as tout compris, petite idiote... »

_La jeune femme ressentit presque le cœur brisé, et sentit son pouls accélérer. Il était monstrueux, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments de cette manière ! Elle avait l'impression de suivre, en tant que spectateur, ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé... Elle devait faire quelque chose !_

_S'approchant d'une manière menaçante, Scar ricanait, ravi de voir que ses paroles avaient complètement détruit la lionne, qui, lasse, était prête à se laisser tuer sans opposer de résistance. Toutes griffes dehors, il finit dans un chuchotement glacial :_

« Prépare-toi à rejoindre ton incapable de fils... Oh, ça y est, je me rappelle : en mourant une deuxième fois, tu disparaitras pour de bon ! Adieu, petite idio...

LAISSE-LA! »

_Étonné, il n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que, déjà_, _Ali se jeta sur lui, et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur en s'écroulant à moitié sur lui. Sonnée, elle recula immédiatement, de peur de recevoir un coup de griffes ou de crocs, et s'écria :_

« Zira, sauve-toi ! »

_La concernée, yeux écarquillés, contempla celle qui tentait de la protéger avec incompréhension. Après les paroles froides qu'elle lui avait dit la veille... elle la défendait, et ce au péril de sa vie...? C'était soit très courageux, soit très stupide ! Elle ne savait quoi penser, mais une chose était sûre : c'était une idiote morte !_

_Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Scar contempla avec des yeux meurtriers celle qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. D'un coup, l'audace d'Ali tomba au niveau zéro, et elle comprit enfin dans quelle situation elle s'était mise : elle était fichue, se dit-elle !_

« Toi... Celle que tout le monde appelle Ange Noir... grogna-t-il avec menace. Sache que personne ne m'a jamais humilié de cette façon sans s'en mordre les doigts...

Tu m'étonnes mon vieux, on a bien vu ce que t'as fait à ton frère pour ça ! Ricana le Grand Méchant Loup, faisant tout pour sauver sa camarade d'une mort certaine.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, sac à puces ! cria-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux payer ! »

_Rugissant, Scar bondit vers sa direction, crocs et griffes sortis. Le souffle coupé, elle ne réfléchit pas, et se jeta sur le côté, se fracassant violemment au sol pour éviter de mourir déchiquetée. La chute fut très douloureuse, et elle crut entendre un sinistre « Crac » de son dos, mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, car le lion, bavant presque de rage, faisait demi-tour pour contre-attaquer. Le Grand Méchant Loup, poings levés, voulut s'interposer, mais il se retrouva très vite contre le mur, KO. Pâle comme un linge, Ali tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter ses griffes acérées et ses crocs mortels, mais la fatigue commença à l'anéantir petit à petit... Conscient de ce désavantage, Scar ricana :_

« Tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps, « Ange Noir », abandonne ! »

_Soudain, il se jeta en arrière, et envoya ses griffes lacérer une bonne moitié de son bras. Hurlant de douleur, elle s'écroula au sol, à genoux, contemplant avec une peur immense le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa blessure ; elle manqua de défaillir, elle qui en avait une sainte horreur... Elle se sentait si faible... C'était la fin... déjà...?_

_Se léchant les babines, le lion s'approcha petit à petit d'elle, ravi d'avoir un repas à se mettre sous la langue. Et puis, personne ne lui en voudrait de l'avoir tué, ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas l'Ange Noir ! Il s'apprêta à bondir sur elle, prêt à lui trancher le ventre d'un coup de griffes... quand il s'écroula au sol, les yeux retournés, immobile et respirant avec beaucoup de difficultés... Zira mordant profondément sa gorge !_

_Celle-ci, les yeux rouges, le cracha avec dégoût, grognant, avant de s'approcher de la blessée, qui la contemplait avec des yeux exorbités, le teint pâle._

« I-I-Il est... « mort » …?

Non, juste profondément KO... répondit la Hors-la-Loi gravement. L'artère que j'ai mordu l'a fait perdre conscience, mais il s'en remettra...

M-Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauvé...? demanda-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Quoi, tu aurais préféré mourir ? Rugit-elle. Si tel est le cas, on peut s'arranger ! »

_Ali demanda silencieuse, jugeant qu'aucune réponse n'était envisageable à cette question. Elle contemplait la lionne avec hésitation et anxiété. L'avait-elle sauvé, parce qu'elle en avait fait de même...? C'était une méchante, à l'origine, et il était rare qu'ils sachent être reconnaissants... Que devait-elle penser à tout ceci...?_

« La blessure saigne beaucoup, mais elle n'est pas très profonde, tu as eu beaucoup de chances... continua-t-elle. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'affecte, laisse-la pendant quelques minutes sous l'eau, et bande-la... Serre beaucoup, et tout ira bien... »

_Elle approuva doucement de la tête, se sentant de plus en plus défaillir. Oh oui, la suite de la visite attendrait, elle ne se sentait pas en état de continuer à marcher... Silencieuse, Zira fit demi-tour, et s'apprêta à la quitter, quand Ali l'interpella doucement :_

« Zira ! Je... Je... Merci... »

_Elle afficha un doux sourire, pensant sincèrement ses paroles. La concernée ne lui accorda pas un regard, et la laissa seule, mais Ali était sûre qu'elle avait entendu. S'en fichait-elle...? Avait-elle du remord de l'avoir sauvé...? Tout était possible, mais toujours était-il que, grâce à elle, elle était vivante. Elle saurait la remercier, en tant et en heure._

« Par la Grande Louve, quel mal de tête j'ai, ohlala... »

_Le Grand Méchant Loup, encore un peu sonné, se remettait petit à petit de son KO. Se couvrant sa plaie de sa main, elle l'aida à se relever, souriant faiblement :_

« Comment tu te sens...?

Comme si j'étais coincé dans un piège à loup, sinon, ça... va ? Nom d'un côte de porcs, comment ça se fait que t'as le bras en sang, poulette ! Et qu'est-ce que le gros minet fait par terre, lui ! Et où elle est, la Zira ! J'ai raté un épisode, ou quoi ! »

_Riant doucement, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, tout en marchant en direction de « sa » chambre, nauséeuse et désirant ardemment se coucher au plus vite. Sifflant de surprise, son camarade dit :_

« La Zira qui sauve quelqu'un, c'est digne d'un exploit ! Je suis sûr qu'elle doit s'en mordre les doigts, pardon, les griffes, mais, vla, c'est fait, c'est fait !

J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop d'ennuis avec Scar quand il se réveillera... craignit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Ben, vu la rouste qu'il s'est pris, je crois qu'elle peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles ! Par contre, pour être franc, j'crois qu'il faudra que tu sois prudente, poulette... C'est pas pour dire, mais tu t'es fait un ennemi assez puissant, là...

… Je sais... soupira Ali. Je ferai attention... Si je savais me battre, aussi...

Non, parce que, va pas croire, j'étais pas en forme, sinon, je lui aurais mis une sacrée raclée, tiens, au gros minet ! Fit-il en balançant ses poings dans le vide. »

_Malgré sa faiblesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, adorant l'humour et la modestie du loup. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous deux à leur destination_.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira pour ton bras ? S'enquit-il, par mesure de prudence.

Oui, je te remercie, ça va aller. J'irai directement me coucher après m'être désinfectée le bras. Merci, Grand Méchant Loup. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment extra. »

_Souriant, il lui montra son pouce, et s'apprêta à partir, mais Ali s'écria :_

« Au fait, quand tu me traites de poulette, tu le penses vraiment ?

Ben ouais, tiens ! Ricana-t-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Moi, j'te trouve aussi mignonne qu'une côtelette de porc ! »

_Puis il la laissa sur place, quelque peu étonnée. Clignant des yeux, elle ferma la porte derrière elle : elle devait bien le prendre ? Oui, certainement, vu sa passion pour les cochons. Elle sourit, attendrie : jamais personne, par le passé, ne lui avait dit qu'elle était mignonne, bien au contraire. Sauf ses parents, bien sûr, mais c'était normal... A force, elle avait fini par croire qu'elle était laide, et avait du mal à croire à un compliment... Espérons qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ça d'une manière hypocrite..._

_La douleur à son bras reprit au même instant, la faisant gémir et trembler encore plus. Scar ne l'avait pas raté, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'affronter ! Ayant quelques petits vertiges, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et fit couler de l'eau froide sur sa plaie ; cela lui fit un bien fou au bout de quelques secondes, mais, maintenant, elle était épuisée. Prenant des compresses et bandages, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, s'apprêtant à se soigner... quand un détail important lui revint : où était Ratigan ? Avait-il réussi à convaincre elle ne savait qui pour récupérer en intégralité sa chambre d'origine ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, vous...? »

_Sursautant, elle regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut que le dit rat se trouvait sur la commode voisine, accolé au mur et bras croisés, la fixant avec des yeux étincelants. Faisant un petit gasp, elle se renfrogna légèrement, étant plus qu'apeuré par la présence du professeur, malgré sa petite taille._

« J-Je venais j-juste p-pour me soigner... J-J'ai eu un différend a-avec...

Scar ? L'interrompit-il en levant une patte. Oui, je le sais, ma chère, les rumeurs courent vite en ces lieux, vu qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il ne vous a pas raté, d'après ce que je vois.

Non, on va dire ça...sourit-elle faiblement. »

_Serrant les dents pour ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance, elle commença à couvrir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses plaies, sous l'œil attentif du professeur. Celui-ci, se massant la tempe, levait parfois les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait affaire avec la dernière des imbéciles. Elle le remarqua, bien évidemment, mais resta silencieuse, refusant de paraître impolie (… Même si, à cet instant, c'était plutôt l'inverse...). Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Ratigan la stoppa, en soupirant :_

« Le bandage que vous venez de faire ne tiendra pas jusqu'à demain matin, vous serez morte d'une hémorragie interne bien avant... »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il sautilla à ses côtés, prit une bandelette, et commença à la bander de ses petites pattes, lui demandant parfois de lever le bras. Rouge comme une pivoine, Ali tenta doucement de l'arrêter :_

« P-Professeur, c-ce n'est pas la peine, j-je peux me débrouiller t-toute seule !

Navré de vous dire cela, ma chère, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas, énonça-t-il sans quitter son côté gentleman. »

_Toussotant, elle se laissa faire, silencieuse, essayant de contenir quelques petits rires qu'occasionnaient ses pattes sur sa peau. Mince, Ratigan en personne s'occupait d'elle, le rêêêêêêêêve ! Cela ne semblait pas particulièrement l'enthousiasmer, remarque, cela se comprenait, se dit-elle : certes, il était gentleman, mais il restait le génie du mal avant tout._

_Souhaitant détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, elle tenta :_

« A-Avez-vous pu parler à quelqu'un p-pour la chambre...? »

_Elle ne pouvait pas faire pire... Grognant, il serra d'un coup pour lui montrer qu'elle avait très mal choisi son sujet, la faisant gémir sur le coup, et répondit gravement :_

« En effet... Mais ils refusent de m'écouter... Je cite : « L'Ange Noir est bien plus important qu'un vulgaire » … Mmmph... « … rat d'égout » … Balivernes ! Qui nous dit que vous êtes bien la personne que nous recherchons ?

L-Le docteur Facilier a p-pourtant dit...

Vous voulez un conseil ? Grommela-t-il en la fixant avec intensité. Ne vous fiez qu'à votre instinct, et non pas à ces tours de passe-passe... »

_Finissant son superbe bandage, il se détourna d'elle, faisant voler sa cape, finissant avec froideur :_

« Malheureusement, les autorités supérieures ne sont pas du même avis, et je me vois dans l'obligation de laisser ma place à une... une...

… Vulgaire humaine... finit-elle d'une voix malheureuse. P-Professeur, s-si j'avais su, j-jamais je ne...

Gardez votre pitié pour vous, ma chère, j'ai une fierté à défendre ! »

_Sifflant entre ses dents, il s'apprêta à descendre du lit pour rejoindre la sortie, mais Ali bloqua son chemin de sa main, les yeux brillants._

« Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie ! »

_Quelque peu pris au dépourvu, il la fixa en clignant des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, et la laissant continuer avec une certaine intrigue :_

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, comparé à vous, je ne mérite pas tous ces privilèges... C'est vous qui devez rester ici... Après tout, vous êtes le Professeur Ratigan, le plus grand génie du mal, qui mieux que vous mérite le respect ? »

_Il l'avait déjà entendu dire cela quelques heures plus tôt, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, quelqu'un reconnaissait le véritable génie de Ratigan ? Non, tout cela était bien trop étonnant, il devait y avoir une raison... S'allumant l'une de ses cigarettes, il contempla la jeune femme, bras croisés, souriant sournoisement._

« Tout cela est fort plaisant à entendre, ma chère. Mais j'ai l'art de lire des sens cachés dans chaque mot, et je sais que tout ceci dissimule quelque chose de bien plus profond, je me trompe...? »

_C'était pas pour rien que, dans son monde, il était autant craint... Écarquillant les yeux, elle serra les poings, hésitante. Elle n'avait rien dit au Grand Méchant Loup, pourquoi devrait-elle faire confiance à un véritable criminel...? Pourtant... Elle n'en pouvait plus de cacher la vérité, il fallait bien, qu'un jour, cela sorte..._

_Prenant une grande inspiration, elle finit par avouer :_

« Si je vous fais autant d'éloges, Professeur... C'est parce que vous, ainsi que tous vos confrères méchants... êtes mes idoles... Là d'où je viens, je suis rejetée, détestée, sans cesse humiliée... Peu de choses me permettaient de sourire et de reprendre un peu de joie de vivre... Mais le jour où je vous ai tous découvert, un à un, cela a changé... Dès que je vous voyais, je me sentais bien, apaisée... Et j'avais l'impression... que nous nous ressemblions un peu... Nous sommes hais par la société, nous avons tous, je n'en doute pas, de douloureux passés, etc... Bref... Je m'identifie à vous... Voilà pourquoi... je vous respecte... et vous adore... »

_L'étonnement était tellement grand que Ratigan faillit en lâcher sa cigarette, regardant cette jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne. Elle... adorait... les méchants... comme lui...? C'était plus qu'inédit, cela tenait presque du miracle ! Qui pouvait aimer des êtres qui ne pensaient qu'à faire souffrir ? En y pensant, cela ferait une servante de choix... Se caressant le menton, il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, envisageant toutes les possibilités. Oui... En la manipulant un peu, pourquoi pas...? C'était à tenter, car même si elle n'était pas l'Ange Noir (Il en était persuadé), elle pourrait lui être utile..._

_Ricanant, il s'approcha d'elle, disant sensuellement :_

« Ma foi, cela est fort intéressant, ma chère, et je ne vous cache pas mon agréable surprise. Dans ce cas, les choses sont différentes : si cela vous tente, pourquoi ne deviendrions pas... camarades de chambre, mmm...? Il est tout à fait possible de partager cette immense pièce en deux, et avec votre aide, je suis certain que je pourrai me construire un véritable petit nid douillet.

Hein ? C-Camarades de chambre ? sursauta-t-elle, encore plus rouge. M-V-Vous me promettez de ne p-pas regarder quand j-je me changerai...? »

_Cette remarque ne fit pas réellement rire son compagnon, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Okay, elle avait compris, Ratigan était tout, sauf un pervers !_

« J-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Se corrigea-t-elle en secouant les mains. Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir, Professeur. Merci !

Fort bien, tout est réglé ! Fit-elle en lui serrant un doigt. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser prendre du repos, les épreuves que vous avez traversé ont du être mouvementé ! »

_S'inclinant pour la saluer, il quitta le lit, et sourit méchamment lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné. Parfait, elle était tombée dans le panneau, cela ne serait pas bien difficile de gagner sa confiance... Mais il perdit vite son sourire devant sa dernière remarque :_

« Que cela reste entre nous, Professeur, mais de tous les méchants Disney, vous êtes, sans conteste, l'un de mes préférés, de part votre charme fou et votre génie diabolique. »

_Les yeux écarquillés, il la regarda avec étonnement lui sourire avec douceur. Secouant la tête, il ne rétorqua pas, et quitta la chambre d'un pas élégant. Allons bon, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse prendre par les sentiments !_

_Le cœur chantant presque, la jeune femme s'affala sur le lit, tout sourire. Ne se doutant absolument de rien, elle était on ne peut plus ravie ! Elle était devenue amie avec le Grand Méchant Loup, Zira ne voulait plus la tuer (D'après ce qu'elle avait compris dans son attitude), et Ratigan l'acceptait ! Tout se passait comme... Comme dans tous ces rêves qu'elle avait fait au cours de sa vie... Mis à part cet incident avec Scar, sa première journée au sein des Enfers s'était à peu près bien passée. Si cela pouvait continuer ainsi..._

_Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant la raison de sa venue ici... L'Ange Noir... Devait-elle croire les propres d'Hades et de Facilier...? Ou bien se ranger auprès de la majorité...? Elle espérait tant que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, et qu'ils se soient trompés... Mais elle savait que, si tel était le cas, elle ne leur servirait plus à rien... Car, après tout, c'était... des méchants..._

_Quand elle finit par s'endormir, le bras encore endolori, Ali était encore partagée entre la joie et l'anxiété... Qui croire...? Que croire...? Que faire...?_

_Assis sur son trône, Hades contemplait sa boule de cristal géante avec sournoiserie, un verre de nectar à la main. Tout se déroulait exactement à la perfection... D'après ce qu'il venait de voir, la nouvelle hôte de l'Ange Noir avait, malgré les apparences, son caractère. Il suffisait donc de le titiller un peu pour que sa personnalité démoniaque ressorte...? Une information à ne surtout pas oublier, se dit-il..._

_Stoppant ce que lui montrait la boule de cristal d'un geste de la main, il posa son visage sur sa main collée aux accoudoirs de son siège en pierre, réfléchissant. S'il y avait bien un sentiment qui réveillerait la démone, c'était la colère... Que faire pour rendre folle de rage la jeune Ali...? Se charger discrètement de ses amis...? Non, inutile, qui lui disait que le Grand Méchant Loup, Zira et Ratigan ne se jouaient pas d'elle...? Après tout, ils savaient être tout aussi fourbes que lui. Quelles autres possibilités...? La piéger...? Non, elle se douterait facilement qu'il était à l'origine du sale coup, et elle ne se soumettrait plus à son autorité._

_Soudain, des paroles qu'il avait dit la veille au trio diabolique lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait prévu que le Capitaine Crochet se chargerait de son entrainement aux armes... Malgré qu'il soit un grand amateur de rhum, il n'en restait pas moins la meilleure fine lame de tous les Enfers... Et certainement le plus horrible (Dans le sens dur) des entraineurs... Il savait rendre fou n'importe qui, il ne serait pas difficile de faire craquer cette frêle jeune fille..._

« Les enfants, amenez-vous ! cria-t-il en souriant méchamment. »

_Sans perdre une seule seconde, Peine et Panique vinrent le rejoindre, au garde à vous. Les yeux flamboyants, il se leva, et les contempla avec fourberie._

« Allez dire à Crochet qu'il est en charge, dès demain, de l'entrainement de l'Ange Noir. Que cela lui plaise ou non s'il venait à se montrer peu coopératif !

A-Absolument votre horreur ! Approuva vite le démon verdâtre.

Devons-nous en informer la concernée, votre fourberie ? S'enquit le gros violet.

Bien sûr que non ! Ricana Hades. Cela en deviendrait moins drôle... et intéressant... »

_Hochant la tête et s'inclinant, le duo sortit vite en courant de l'immense salle du trône, sous les ricanements du Dieu. Tout marchait à la perfection... ce ne serait peut-être pas demain, ni les jours qui suivent... Mais il savait que, bientôt, l'Ange Noir serait de retour... Car, après tout, quelques heures plus tôt, les Moires lui avaient confié :_

« Préparez-vous... Imminent est son retour... Car dès lors que le Démon se réveillera... Le cœur de glace se brisera... »

_Bon, il fallait bien l'avouer, comme à leur habitude, les Moires n'avaient pas été claires... Mais ces mots voulaient tout dire ! Que pouvaient-ils signifier d'autre ? D'accord, le « Le cœur de glace se brisera » était incompréhensible, mais le reste, niquel ! _

_Souriant méchamment, il regarda ses Enfers depuis son imposante fenêtre, bras croisés. Le Styx était très calme... Mais bientôt, très bientôt, ce silence ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... Bientôt, ils pourraient tous quitter cet endroit infâme, et se venger de l'abomination qu'ils avaient subi de leur vivant... Ils suffisaient d'être patients... Patient..._


End file.
